<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nothing Good Happens In The Rain (and when Gabriel's around) by PurpleOutlook</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835750">Nothing Good Happens In The Rain (and when Gabriel's around)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleOutlook/pseuds/PurpleOutlook'>PurpleOutlook</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Funny (I hope), Gabriel sips a pina colata, I hope you like it, I was aiming for crack but idk what happened it became kinda romantic, Literally wrote this at 1am, Love of steak, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:41:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleOutlook/pseuds/PurpleOutlook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean turned his mournful gaze back to the deluge streaked window and pondered on the effort it would take to kill the embodiment that was Mother Nature. At least for a few hours.</p><p>Or: Five times it rained on Dean’s barbecue and one time his husband's savior complex got in the way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jessica Moore &amp; Sam Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nothing Good Happens In The Rain (and when Gabriel's around)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>What's up everyone, how we doing?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Against all things is nature. Mother Nature, respectfully. She brings beauty and grace, devastation and heartache. According to the multitude of unsolicited wisdom from millennials, many people would call it complex.</p><p>It was raining today, and there was supposed to be a barbeque. Dean would call Mother Nature a number of things. Today, She’s made it onto his hit list. </p><p>“Do you want to grill on the stove?” </p><p>“We were supposed to have a barbeque.”</p><p>“Yes, dear.”</p><p>“Outside.”</p><p>“Yes, dear.”</p><p>“It’s raining.”</p><p>“Quite right, dear.”</p><p>Dean turned his mournful gaze back to the deluge streaked window and pondered on the effort it would take to kill the embodiment that was Mother Nature. At least for the few hours it would take to cook up and serve his fantastically grilled meats to neighbors who didn’t deserve to be there and Sam and Jessica. </p><p>“It was going to be a magical day, Cas.”</p><p>“It still can, Dean.” Castiel turned a page in his book.</p><p>Dean scoffed. If there was anything better than showing off one’s mastery of certain domestic skills, he didn’t know it. All he had done the past few weeks was work his butt off to get the steak seasoning just right. The amount Castiel had consumed was testimony to that, as it was only possible for a non-human, and Dean had accidentally poisoned him twice by mixing up cleaner and non-stick spray (“can’t be too careful,” he had said while he sprayed half the bottle in the pan. </p><p>The second time had been a test by Castiel to see if his husband actually read the labels on the food he was using.</p><p>He didn’t). </p><p>“Nothing can be magical in the rain, Cas.”</p><p>Castiel raised an eyebrow. “Is that so?” </p><p>Dean sighed heavily, as if the knowledge of doing anything in the rain was impossible was something everyone knew. “Yes. You can’t eat in the rain, your food gets soggy. You can’t walk in the rain, your clothes get soggy. You can’t talk in the rain, it falls into your mouth and it’s obnoxiously loud when it thunders.” </p><p>The crackle of parchment sounded as Castiel continued to read. “Speaking from experience, dear?”</p><p>“You bet, honey.” Dean resumed glaring out the window. “Rain is the worst kind of weather.” </p><p>“We can still invite people over to eat inside.” </p><p>“I’m sorry, love, but that is the worst idea.”</p><p>“No offence taken, dear.” Castiel put his book down. “I struggle to understand, though; why is that problematic? We have the space-” he glanced at the pyjamas on their persons- “and the time.” </p><p>Dean turned to him with a frown. “A barbeque is meant to be outside, Cas.”</p><p>Castiel got up and sat down next to Dean, leaning against him. “Don’t worry, the rain won’t last forever. You can invite people over on Friday.”</p><p>Dean wrapped his arms around him gratefully. “Ok.”<br/>
___</p><p>It was a week before the next barbeque was scheduled; Castiel spent most of that time consoling a distraught Dean as the rain continued to pour from the Heavens and onto his freshly bought grill (they almost ran out of tissues before the weather cleared enough for the epiphany of Dean’s culinary skills to be displayed). </p><p>The first to be told of the gathering’s new date was Sam (he made sure to sign up to bring salad since it was one of his great accomplishments when putting food together) and Jessica (who did not sign up for anything since it was assured Dean’s cooking was all anyone needed). They hurried over and arrived at Cas and Dean’s a half hour before the party was supposed to commence (Jessica was later heard saying that she did not want to be late since Dean had been sad enough already). </p><p>Castiel immediately took over and busily had them setting out the appetizers (there were only two other dishes: a cheese platter and a plate of cookies along with Sam’s meticulously put together salad. Castiel’s faith in Dean’s cooking was something to be admired). Sam was also seen later setting out chairs while Castiel watched firmly from the porch. </p><p>Twenty-five minutes later the neighbors started arriving, along with the only family Castiel would tolerate from his side: Hannah and Gabriel. Contrary to popular belief, Gabriel was a proper gentleman compared to every single other brother, according to Castiel. If not for his husband’s older sibling drinking himself alive at every get together they had, Dean would probably agree. But as it was, Gabriel did not stop drinking, so Dean did not stop judging. </p><p>It was when Dean was at the grill putting on his carefully crafted steaks when Sam came up to him angrily. Before he could open his mouth, Dean raised his tongs in warning. “I did not invite him!”</p><p>Sam’s face now resembled the color of a tomato. “Why is he here?”</p><p>Dean took a step back. “He’s Cas’ family.” As Sam opened his mouth to further contradict him Dean added, “Hannah should be here soon. Eat some cookies, maybe you’ll feel better.” </p><p>“If you think for one moment I will ever feel better about Gabriel being here, you are going to have to find yourself a new brother-in-law because I swear I’m going to kill him.” </p><p>“Please don’t, Cas will be upset.”</p><p>“You know, sometimes you just have to make sacrifices.” </p><p>Dean poked his steaks. “I hope you brought some patience then because he’s staying.” Dean pat his brother’s back sympathetically. “Try to enjoy this enriching family friend gathering and you’ll forget all about him.” </p><p>“Enriching-?” Sam gaped. “What has Cas done to you?”</p><p>“I’ve always been like this,” Dean smirked. </p><p>Sam sputtered for a moment before giving up, muttering about finding some cookies as he sulked away. </p><p>Dean hummed happily and caught Castiel’s eye from where he was standing between Gabriel and the alcohol. He blushed as Dean winked at him, grinning happily.</p><p>It’s a common known fact that whenever the Universe gets bored, it decides to play with people. For some strange reason, it always seems to be the people who are finally having fun in life that the higher powers decide to kick. It was also known that Dean got mad very easily, and took pride in his accomplishments in life. So, with the darkening of the vast sky above them and the tell-tale rumble in the distance, everyone who had previously been enjoying themselves froze in place and fearfully looked towards the grill. </p><p>Dean had either not heard it yet, or was stubbornly refusing to, as he flipped the steaks and started to whistle. The former then, probably, Castiel thought (his husband hardly ever sang anything no matter what mood he was in. Castiel wished he would do it more). </p><p>Everyone was now shifting nervously; except for Gabriel, who started giggling obscenely by the cheese platter. Castiel vainly tried to shush his older idiot of a brother before the glass in Sam’s strained hand would shatter and Gabriel would finally be done for. Jessica kept a strong hand on Sam’s arm, just in case. </p><p>It was at that moment that another round of thunder graced the skies and the ears of the population of the barbeque, this time including Dean. </p><p>“It rained all week! No!” </p><p>Thus, the barbeque was postponed for the second time as lightning struck a tree and Sam’s glass finally broke.<br/>
___</p><p>“Jessica’s pregnant!”</p><p>Dean choked. “What?” </p><p>It had been a month since the Rained Out Barbeque Fiasco, as Castiel was now calling it, and Dean had been relatively okay after two weeks of moping. That being said, it didn’t mean Dean was past longing for the perfect day to serve perfect food, and Castiel’s excited shout as Dean came home from the Garage (his afternoon job) only served to make him more confused and, as his husband rapidly explained what was going on, faithful to the idea that (finally) he would get his barbeque in. </p><p>“I have to call Sam! We need to celebrate!”</p><p>Castiel smiled and got to work making a cup of coffee. “That sounds like an excellent idea.”</p><p>Dean grinned from ear to ear, kissed the love of his life, and dialed Sam’s number. </p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“Yo, bitch! You never told me Jess was pregnant!”</p><p>“Wha-I didn’t tell anyone yet.”</p><p>“Cas told me.”</p><p>“Oh! I guess that’s what Jess wanted to talk to him about. But yeah, surprise, you’re going to be an uncle!” </p><p>Dean was vibrating from where he stood, which would be concerning to Castiel if not for the fact that his brother had successfully made a child with his wife had just been communicated to the man. And also Dean’s dream of having a barbeque becoming a possibility once more.  </p><p>Sam, for his part, was shouting excitedly with Dean over the phone, and Castiel was grinning madly. The decision to have a barbeque was agreed upon once more. Only this time, it would only include blood-related relatives and obnoxious in-laws (Gabriel was grudgingly added to the guest-list). Two days passed until it was time, and Dean once again got to work seasoning his steaks. </p><p>Sam and Jessica came last at two-fifteen; Gabriel having been dragged along by Hannah, who had arrived at exactly two o’clock. </p><p>Instead of a cheese platter this time there was a bowl of fruit and a cooler of various sorts of drinks, all of them non-alcoholic for Gabriel and Jessica’s sake (the color of Sam’s face looked a bit better at that fact, but he still scowled every chance he got in the man in question’s  general direction). </p><p>It was at two forty-five as Dean was overseeing the complicated cooking of his pride and Gabriel was actually nice to be around when a lull went over the small gathering (Hannah actually winced when Dean’s tongs banged loudly against his grill). </p><p>Castiel looked up at the grey sky and back at his husband concernedly. Dean’s arm was strained as he slowly turned the steak. Jessica made sure Sam was not holding any breakable beverages, and Gabriel sighed heavily from where Hannah was shaking her head. </p><p>Thunder sounded and Dean patted his steak down on the grill. </p><p>Despite her effort to remain quiet, Hannah’s voice sounded around the otherwise silent backyard as she said, “Maybe it’s miles away from us.”</p><p>Thunder sounded again and rain poured down. Dean’s tongs flew across the yard. </p><p>“I swear to God, Fuck you!” </p><p>Castiel herded everyone into their house and pulled Dean inside with his arms around his chest as he continued screaming obscenities at the sky. </p><p>Their barbeque was inside that day, and Dean was later seen singing Footsteps by Pearl Jam and burying the soggy remains of his third failed steak at the edge of Castiel’s flower garden.<br/>
___</p><p>Months had gone by. Again. Everyone more or less recovered from the mourning of their promised steak. Dean was happy, Castiel was happy, Sam and Jessica were happy (only three more months until the big day!). But then Castiel got a call as he and Dean were eating Chinese and watching The Walking Dead (“They’re nothing like real zombies,” Castiel remarked). </p><p>Dean watched as his husband solemnly bid the other line a good day, put down the phone and sat back down. He un-paused the movie. </p><p>“Cas?”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“Who was on the phone?” </p><p>“Gabriel.”</p><p>“What did he say?”</p><p>“He lost his job.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“I know, it’s unfortunate.”</p><p>Dean shifted on the couch as Castiel said no more. “Cas?”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“What else did he say?”</p><p>Castiel paused before answering quietly. “He needs a place to stay.” </p><p>“With Hannah?”</p><p>“She’s working on a case, dear.”</p><p>“Not forever.”</p><p>“Yes, not forever. But right now she is.” </p><p>There was another silence as they gazed sadly at each other. </p><p>“Cas?”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“He’s staying with us, huh?”</p><p>“I’m afraid so.”</p><p>“Sam won’t be happy.” </p><p>* * *</p><p>Gabriel, it turned out, was not a bad house guest. He mostly left them alone. Albeit, that was because he rarely spent time in their house except to eat and sometimes sleep, but it was nice not having to worry about another set of ears listening during certain bedtime activities. </p><p>For all that Gabriel spent time away, he had an increasingly obnoxious habit of going through all of their things. Dean had more than once caught him going through and using almost every soap bottle and shaving cream can they had. It took Dean five minutes to calm himself down before he entered the bathroom to confront Gabriel since he could buy his own products with the emergency money Castiel and Dean had given him (some would argue that it wasn’t too big of a deal. Dean would argue that Gabriel had lately found the lube, and had to take Jurassic Measures to ensure nothing else was found). So, when Dean came home to find Gabriel by the grill, he promptly freaked into another dimension, threw everything in his hands to the wall, and sprinted madly to the yard. </p><p>“What are you doing! GABRIEL NO!” </p><p>Gabriel bordly looked up from his inspection. “This could use a tune-up, in-law.”</p><p>“How dare you, she’s perfect the way she is!” Dean panted up to his grill and shoved Gabriel away. “Go away, now. Why are you out here?”</p><p>The alcoholic smirked. “I wanted to see what made this thing so special.”</p><p>“What?” Dean firmly put himself between Gabriel and his grill, still scowling. </p><p>“You’re always trying to get a barbeque together. Why is this so important to you, Dean-o?”</p><p>“Ok first, don’t call me that.”</p><p>“Aw.”</p><p>Dean grit his teeth together. “Second, she is important to me because Cas gave her to me.” He crossed his arms and tried burning the man in front of him alive with his eyes. </p><p>“That all?”</p><p>“Well, I haven’t been able to cook anyone anything from it yet, of course I’m upset.” </p><p>“Today’s your lucky day then, pal.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I have a free day today-”</p><p>“You don’t have a job, idiot.”</p><p>“-and I’m bored-”</p><p>“That’s nothing new.”</p><p>“-and you just got off your job-”</p><p>“Obviously.” </p><p>“So how about you cook something now for us to eat as a happy family.”</p><p>“Sam hates you.”</p><p>“He’s not here, buddy.”</p><p>“I hate you.”</p><p>“Castiel doesn’t.”</p><p>Dean threw his hands up with a groan. “What makes you think I’m desperate enough to cook for you?”</p><p>“And Cas,” Gabriel said.</p><p>“No. You can’t make me.”</p><p>Gabriel raised an eyebrow. “I’m very good at manipulation. How do you think I got as far as I am in life today?” </p><p>“Yeah, again, you don’t have a job,” Dean glared. “If you can’t buy your own soap then I’m not doing any favors for you.”</p><p>“Also for Cas.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“I’m thinking ribs? By six?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>* * *<br/>
The ribs would be done by five-forty, and Dean did not like it. Except for the fact that he was Castiel’s brother, Dean would have snuck into Gabriel’s room and murdered him as he slept. And that was a mercy as Sam had promised a number of deaths at his hands with various pointy objects (the most recent being a scythe previously recovered from a Horseman who had pulled another out of thin air and waved the powerless one away with an exasperated look as if this happened to him often). </p><p>"I hope you’re happy,” Dean mouthed furiously at Gabriel as he smacked meat onto the previous subject of their suspiciously one-sided conversation. Gabriel, for his part, just smirked again. </p><p>The time came, eventually (finally, Dean thought), for Castiel to come home, and he immediately looked around upon entering the tense atmosphere of their shared adobe, and squinted. “What’s going on?”</p><p>“Your brother-”</p><p>“Fiancé’s suck-”</p><p>Castiel held up his hands as they both started talking over the other. “Firstly, Gabriel, Dean is my husband, not my fiancé.” Castiel calmly stepped into the space between Dean’s fuming and Gabriel’s pouting. “Now, Dean, what happened?”</p><p>“Gabriel manipulated me into having another barbeque.”</p><p>“Just for us though! That doesn’t count-”</p><p>“Gabriel is it your turn to talk?”</p><p>“No, Castiel.”</p><p>Castiel nodded. “Now, Dean, you know you don’t have to do everything Gabriel tells you to do.”</p><p>“Uh, yeah.”</p><p>Castiel raised an eyebrow. </p><p>“The, uh, ribs are already cooking.”</p><p>Castiel closed his eyes. “I see.” He let out a calming puff of air before opening his eyes again. Dean fidgeted nervously while the conductor of the evil deed hardly tried to hide his laughter beside him.<br/>
“Well,” Castiel started slowly. “Your last few attempts to cook for us have been unfortunately ruined by Mother Nature, may she trip over her feet. This is a good thing, no?”</p><p>Dean sighed. “Yeah, Cas. But I don’t want it to be because of him.”</p><p>“Thanks, bro.”</p><p>“Sure, but never touch my grill again.”</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p>“Suck my-”</p><p>“Dean, what is the time on the ribs?” Castiel rolled his eyes. If one did not stop their quarrels in the first ten seconds the house was guaranteed to burn down (Castiel liked the floors so he tried to break up arguments as soon as possible). </p><p>Dean’s features softened as he broke away from planning out a variety of deaths for his husband’s brother and looked towards Castiel. He glanced at the clock behind him and paled. </p><p>“Oh, shit!” Dean ran out of the house like a mad-man. Castiel followed worriedly behind, sparing a fleeting glance at the clock. It was six-ten. </p><p>Sure enough, Dean’s despairing wail sounded for the third time by his grill. “They’re charcoal!”</p><p>“Oh, dear.” Castiel consoled a distraught Dean and patted his back sympathetically as the man crumpled to his knees and beat the ground. </p><p>Then the sprinklers went off and Dean lunged at Gabriel. “YOU!” </p><p>Castiel caught him at the last second before he could obliterate the smirk off the older angle’s face. </p><p>“Gabriel, you are a disgrace.”</p><p>“It was only a bit of fun, Cas!”</p><p>“Fuck you asshole, I hope you die slowly!”</p><p>“Kiss my ass, Winchester!”</p><p>__</p><p>Castiel tried once more two weeks later to help Dean fulfill his rapidly depleting dream. It was, painfully, a failure as Dean only glared at Gabriel, who had started looking properly guilty about his prank and turned away from the tongs Castiel waved invitingly at him. </p><p>Castiel glared at Gabriel as well before gently hanging up the silver utensils and beginning to plot. It was raining outside, anyway.<br/>
__</p><p>Oddly enough, it was only four days after Castiel’s previous attempt to help his husband embrace his grilling prodigy skills before the man in question picked up his damaged pride and a sixteen-ounce steak from Kroger later that weekend. It shocked the whole of the community of their neighborhood, plus the three relations who had not decided to join in on the close family living (Sam and Jessica had just wanted privacy but Hannah swore she saw someone run naked after five cats when she had been looking at houses. </p><p>Castiel assured her it happened only a few times a month, and Hannah countered with why it would be happening at all before she turned and made a hasty retreat). </p><p>When asked about Dean’s change in attitude Castiel said that all he did was assure Dean that he didn’t have to repeatedly prove anything to anyone who was deserving of his delightful meals. Followed by a suggestion that he only cook for Castiel, as he was the only person Dean would have to worry about actually liking his meals since Castiel had to live with him (this last comment was, of course, made jokingly, but Dean took it with all the confidence of a man who knew what they were doing when it came to love, and now Castiel had to watch him slave away for hours again under the skeptical lamps of their joined kitchen and family room). </p><p>The product was ensured only by the firm position of Castiel by the grill with his husband throughout the cooking process, a cold eye kept on the blue above them, and the sprinklers around them (Gabriel was sent away for the weekend but that didn’t mean anything or anyone was safe).  </p><p>Thirteen minutes later Dean practically sobbed in joy as he gently carried his finished steak into the house on their most expensive china, and under Castiel’s most extensive protection. </p><p>“Cas, it’s finally done,” Dean breathed, choked up on dopamine for the critically brown outside and strategically pink inside of the beauty people called steak.</p><p>“I know, dear.” Castiel breathed a sigh of relief as he carefully shut the door and sealed the protection sigil he had carved into the wall. He did the same to the table as Dean slowly lowered his creation down.<br/>
Castiel handed his husband a box of tissues so he wouldn't sob into their meal as he cut them each a slice.  </p><p>“Th-thank you.”</p><p>“Of course, dear.” </p><p>For all the fuss it made, Dean’s grilling was not something to make light of. Castiel practically moaned into his fork at the taste and eagerly dug in for more. Dean smiled tearfully from his seat next to him.</p><p>“You like it?”</p><p>“Dean, this is the best steak I’ve ever had.”</p><p>Dean gasped excitedly. “Even over the one in Indianapolis?” </p><p>“It doesn’t even compare!”</p><p>Dean threw his hands up victoriously and cheered. “Hell yeah! I make the best steaks!” </p><p>“Yes, dear,” Castiel smiled into his cup. </p><p>Dean got down on one knee, grunted as it slammed with more force than intended onto the hard floors and said, “Cas, my love, I sincerely declare from the bottom of my heart that you are my favorite person.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“I also wanted to say that this couldn’t have been made possible without you, lovingly guiding me each step of the way.”</p><p>“You’re too kind.” </p><p>“I will make however many steaks you require, as thanks.”</p><p>“I can’t wait.”</p><p>“I know.” Dean got up and sat back down again. “Another?” He pushed the china plate closer to Castiel.<br/>
“Oo, yes. Thank you.” </p><p>“Always a pleasure, honey.” </p><p>Dean leaned back and smiled. Finally, he had gotten to serve his steak. And even though it wasn’t at a barbeque with the whole neighborhood and the only relatives they had to enjoy and become jealous over, it was still made, and Castiel had still gotten to eat it. He was the only person who Dean really cared about impressing, and it was nice having the house finally for just the two of them. </p><p>Maybe Mother Nature wasn’t that bad after all. </p><p>* * *</p><p>Gabriel sighed as he sipped a piña colada on the sandy beach of Miami and scrolled through the messages sent by Dean; a multitude of pictures capturing the perfection of the moment and Dean’s steak from various angles, along with a few more texts below the gallery varying from suck it to don’t come back and the middle finger emoji. </p><p>He rolled his eyes, having no intentions at all to stay away and closed his phone after sending back a sassy I have a key, loser. </p><p>Gabriel ignored the buzz of the device letting him know that Dean had replied (probably something along the lines of who cares). He looked up at the sky. </p><p>“Mother Nature, you really let me down today.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! Me again<br/>Thanks so much for reading!<br/>Besides the fact that "Mother Nature" is used way too many times, I feel like this is a pretty acceptable fic lol. If you liked it too please consider giving kudos and/or comments!<br/>Remember to sip that cool hydratin juice and stay safe!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>